Gallery:Fubuki Shirou
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' Fubuki's casual clothes.png|Fubuki's casual clothes. Fubuki in Hakuren jacket.jpg|Fubuki in his Hakuren jacket. Fubuki in raimon jacket.jpeg|Fubuki in his Raimon jacket. Fubuki as Hakuren defender.jpg|Fubuki playing as a defender for Hakuren. Fubuki saving the ball in the Junior team.png|Young Fubuki in a junior team. Young Fubuki and Atsuya.jpg|Young Fubuki and Atsuya. Fubuki's family.png|Fubuki's family. Debut of Fubuki Shirou.png|Fubuki's first appearance. Shirou wrapped up after freezing.png|Shirou was freezing so he is wrapped up warm. Fubuki is happy.png|Fubuki ready to use Ice Ground. Fubuki intercepts the ball of Kazemaru.png|Fubuki intercepts the ball from Kazemaru. Fubuki in IE 33 HQ.PNG|Fubuki during the snowboard training. Fubuki enjoying snowboarding in the Air.png|Fubuki enjoying snowboarding in the air. Fubuki scared from the avalanche.png|Fubuki is scared of an avalanche that happens. Fubuki stopping Gemini storm.png|Fubuki stopping Gemini Storm's attacks. Fubuki with Manyuuji girls.png|Fubuki asking some info from two girls from Manyuuji Gakuen. Fubuki just before switching.png|Fubuki is about to switch to Atsuya. Fubuki doing defense training.png|Fubuki doing defense training. Atsuya in control.jpg|Atsuya in control of Shirou's body. Fubuki aguring with Atsuya in the mirror.png|Shirou arguing with Atsuya in the mirror. Fubuki ignoring what endou said.png|Fubuki is really depressed and doesn't listen to Endou. Atsuya mad at Shirou.png|Atsuya is really mad at Shirou about not letting him take over. Kabeyama and Fubuki getting hot.png|Fubuki and Kabeyama as they are hot. Fubuki and Kabeyama are worried.png|Fubuki and Kabeyama worried after Megane goes overboard. Fubuki against Epsilon.jpg|Fubuki playing the match against Epsilon. Fubuki not needed as Atsuya or Shirou.jpg|Not needed as Atsuya or Shirou. Fubuki all broken.png|Fubuki is depressed after finding out he isn't needed anymore. Fubuki really depressed.png|Fubuki is really depressed and uses a towel to cover his head. Shawn Frost.png|Fubuki talking with Someoka in the hospital. Shirou afraid of the thunder.png|Shirou complaining about the sound of the thunder. Fubuki Shirou not merged.png|Fubuki listening to Gouenji's words. Fubuki's transformation.png|Fubuki's transformation (merged form). Gouenji and fubuki stopping the ball.png|Gouenji and Fubuki stopping the ball from getting to the goal. Fubuki and tsunami injured.png|Fubuki and Tsunami injured by Perfect Zone Press. Fubuki, back from his injury !.png|Fubuki's return after he healed his leg. Fubuki's shoot !.png|Fubuki's shot during training. Shawn.frost.jpg|Fubuki during the match against Little Gigant. Fubuki and Ryuu fighting for the ball IE 125.png|Fubuki and Ryuu fighting for the ball. FubukiEP127.png|Fubuki in the graduation match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Fubuki first appearance GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki's first appearance in GO. Fubuki asking for help GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki asking Raimon to free Hakuren from Fifth Sector. Fubuki explaining GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki explaining Zettai Shouheki. Fubuki and Yukimura GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki congratulating Yukimura after he successfully used Eternal Blizzard for the first time. Fubuki leaving GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki leaving his coach position. Fubuki and Yukimura listening GO 44 HQ.png|Fubuki and Yukimura watching Hibiki's speech. Tachimukai, Tsunami, and Fubuki at the HR finals.png|Fubuki with Tsunami and Tachimukai in the game. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Inazuma Eleven Ares Fubuki brothers.png|Shirou and Atsuya in the pilot. Hakuren vs Raimon Ares.png|Atsuya, Shirou and Someoka against Inakuni Raimon in the second pilot. Fubuki Ares.png|Shirou in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Fubuki Ending Orion.jpg|Fubuki's appearance in the first ending. Fubuki Shirou's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Fubuki announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Fubuki training to not get hit.png|Fubuki training to not get hit. Inazuma Japan looking to Ichihoshi.png|Fubuki and the team looking to Ichihoshi, who was about to leave. Atsuya meeting Shirou at the airport.png|Atsuya meeting Shirou at the airport. Shirou disappointed.png|Shirou disappointed about his injury. Atsuya's flashback on Fubuki's foot injury.png Atsuya helping Fubuki leave the field.png|Atsuya helping Fubuki to leave the field. Fubuki talking with Shinjou Takuma.png|Fubuki talking with Shinjou Takuma. Movies Fubuki about to release his scarf.png|Fubuki about to release his scarf in the movie. Fubuki's intro movie HD.png|Fubuki's movie appearance. Fubuki Movie HQ.png|Fubuki's speech in the movie. Fubuki stealling the ball from Mistrene HD.png|Fubuki stealing the ball from Mistrene. Fubuki's smile go movie~.png|Fubuki happy about everyone's success in training. Fubuki turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Fubuki turning into his young form. Fubuki Helping Tenma GO Movie.png|Fubuki helping Tenma during the match. Gouenji and Fubuki InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji and Fubuki in the crossover movie. Eleven License EL02-21.png|EL02-21. EL05-06.png|EL05-06. EL06-04.png|EL06-04. ELD-08.png|ELD-08. Manga Ice Ground as dribble in manga.jpg|Fubuki in the manga, performing Ice Ground. Fubuki in the manga.jpg|Fubuki in the manga, passing Matsuno. AC Card Shirou AC0 R.png|Rare card. Shirou AC0 SR.png|Super Rare card. DB01-25.png|DB01-25. DB01-58.png|DB01-58. DB02-05.png|DB02-05. DB02-43.png|DB02-43. DB02-61.png|DB02-61. DB03-012.png|DB03-012. DB03-53.png|DB03-53. DB04-21.png|DB04-21. DB04-37.png|DB04-37. DB04-56.png|DB04-56. AS01-09.png|AS01-09. AS01-57.png|AS01-57. AS02-41.png|AS02-41. AS02-58.png|AS02-58. AS03-63.png|AS03-63. AS03-CP4.png|AS03-CP4. Misc. Fubuki Shirou design.jpg|Fubuki Shirou's character design. Shirou and Atsuya playing soccer as kids.jpg|Official art of Shirou and Atsuya playing soccer when they were younger. Fubuki GO 2.jpg|Fubuki in GO. Fubuki artwork concept Orion.png|Fubuki's concept artwork in Orion's Inazuma Japan uniform.